More than friends?
by MileyXOXOliver
Summary: Oliver wants to know what Miley and Lilly talk about when he's not around, so he takes matters into his own hands. Moliver. COMPLETE!
1. Close Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, kapeesh? I just own THE OKENATOR.**

"I think Oliver likes you!" Lilly said to her best friend, Miley. It was a sunny day, and she and Miley were at the beach.

"Do you really think so, Lilly?" Miley questioned her friend.

"Totally," she said, a little too loudly. Miley glared at her and put her finger to her lips. Lilly rolled her eyes flippantly and grinned. "Seriously. Oliver is totally crushing on you. How can you not see it?" Unable to contain her excitement, she said, "You guys should definitely go out!" Miley poked Lilly's side.

"Shut up! He's coming over here!" she said harshly through a feigned smile. Oliver walked towards them, drinking a strawberry smoothie.

"Who should definitely go out? Did I miss something?" he asked, eyeing Lilly suspiciously.

"Uh…n-no one!" Lily stuttered.

"It's nothing personal Oliver, but GET LOST!"

"Yeah, you wouldn't care anyway! It's not like we were talking about you!" Miley glared at her again and Lilly groaned. "Ya gotta stop doing that, Miley!" They continued to urge him away.

"Fine. I'm going, I'm going!" Oliver backed away. _Something was definitely going on_, he thought. "But the Okenator will be back!" Oliver walked out of sight.

"The Okenator?" Miley said, and they both burst out laughing.


	2. A Little Help from Jackson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, kapeesh? I just own THE OKENATOR.**

"So, I was thinking maybe we could all see Zombie House 3 tonight, so I can prove to you that I won't have to put the popcorn bucket over my head to avoid seeing the zombies, like I did when we watched Zombie House 2," Oliver told Lilly and Miley as they walked home from the beach.

"Oh, sorry Oliver. Miley and I are having a sleepover tonight. But maybe tomorrow!" Lilly said, Miley nodding.

"Oh…okay. Tomorrow, then," Oliver said, looking at the ground.

_Awww, he's so cute when he's disappointed!_ Miley thought. _Wait – what am I thinking? Oh my god! Do I like him?_

"Well, anyway, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. It's just, you could NOT know what we were talking about."

_I just love her "apologetic face." Wait a second – did I just think what I thought I thought? Oh no… do I like her?_

"Yeah, uh, that's ok. You know I'm gonna find out what you're hiding sooner or later!" he said. Even though he meant it to sound like a joke, a plan slowly began forming in his head.

As the girls entered the house, Oliver spotted Jackson in the garage.

"Hey. Psst!" Oliver whispered. "Jackson!"

"No, dad! I didn't do it!" He looked over at him. "Oh, it's just you." He was moving boxes from the garage to a tool shed. "You wanna gimme a hand with this?" He was lifting a particularly heavy box.

"Take a break from that for a while. I need you to do me a favor."

"Ha. Last time I agreed to do someone a favor I ended up doing this." Jackson pointed to the heavy box.

"Trust me. This won't involve any heavy lifting. I just wanna hear what Miley and Lilly talk about during their sleepover. And I need your help."

Jackson gave a fake gasp. "I could never spy on my dear, sweet sister!"

"Well, my cousin's friend is coming tomorrow. She's really cute and she's dying to meet you. But, I guess I'll just have to tell her you're not interested…"

"Get your spy gear, Oken! It's gonna be a long night."

**Thanks for the reviews of chapter 1! Hope you like this chapter, cuz I was writing it in the car when it was about 92 degrees outsite. Keep the reviews coming, even if they're bad! **


	3. The Spying Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and blah-dee, blah-dee blah…ok now, on with the story!**

About an hour later, Jackson was lifting Oliver to the balcony, where there was a window which would allow Oliver to see into the living room, where the girls would be spending the night. Jackson grunted.

"You said this wouldn't involve any heavy lifting!"

"I'm not that fat, am I? Besides, I was planning on using a ladder, but you said you didn't have one. Are you sure you don't have one? This would be a lot easier." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I have a ladder. But I just love lifting you, so I don't want you to use it," he replied sarcastically.

"Here! I got the bar. I think I can get it from here." Oliver pulled himself up and climbed onto the balcony. "I guess your work is done for now. I'll call you on your cell phone when I want to come down."

"Remember! You have to introduce me to that girl tomorrow!" Jackson reminded him as he walked away.

After about an hour of seeing the girls watch a sappy love story on Lifetime, the movie ended and Oliver's cell phone vibrated. It was Jackson.

"You ready to come down yet?"

"Ugh. All they're doing is watching some stupid chick flick. It just ended, though, so they might start to do something a little more interesting," he whispered and closed his phone.

Suddenly, Oliver heard his name and immediately leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"So, as I was saying earlier, I can totally tell that Oliver has a crush on you...and…I kinda wanted to know if you like him back." Lilly was casually flipping through a magazine, but right after she said this, she closed the magazine and shifted her attention towards Miley.

Miley sighed. "Well…at first I just thought of him as a friend, but I've been thinking, and – you promise not to tell?" Lilly nodded eagerly.

Outside, Oliver was so involved in hearing Miley's answer that he didn't notice the dust on the window that he was next to, and the fact that he was allergic to dust.

Miley continued. "I guess now I think of Oliver as – "

"ACHOO!"

**Awww. Too bad about the allergy! So close. Only I know what will happen! Keep reviewing!**


	4. BUSTED!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. If I did, Hannah's outfits would be much better!**

**In the last chapter of "More than friends?:" **

"_**So, as I was saying earlier, I can totally tell that Oliver has a crush on you...and…I kinda wanted to know if you like him back." Lilly was casually flipping through a magazine, but right after she said this, she closed the magazine and shifted her attention towards Miley. **_

_**Miley sighed. "Well…at first I just thought of him as a friend, but I've been thinking, and – you promise not to tell?" Lilly nodded eagerly.**_

_**Outside, Oliver was so involved in hearing Miley's answer that he didn't notice the dust on the window that he was next to, and the fact that he was allergic to dust.**_

_**Miley continued. "I guess now I think of Oliver as – "**_

"_**ACHOO!"**_

Oliver sneezed, despite a great effort to hold it in.

"Who was that?" Lily asked Miley, looking around the room.

"It sounds like it's coming from out there!" Miley pointed to the glass doors leading to the balcony. (A.N. – they couldn't see Oliver from where they were because the curtains were partly drawn over the glass door, but when Oliver was watching them, he was looking through the gap between the two curtains)

"Maybe it was Jackson!"

"No way – Jackson's sneeze sounds like an elephant trying to sing opera. And obviously it wasn't my dad, because he's not home right now."

"Stay back, intruder!" Lilly shouted at the glass door. "We're armed with weapons!" She grabbed a golf club from behind the couch and tossed another to Miley. They slowly made their way toward the door. When Miley opened it, they saw Oliver trying to climb off of the balcony.

"Oliver!" they cried in unison. He immediately froze once he saw them.

"Oh, u-um…hello…friends! I was just, uh, testing out the stability of the balcony! Looks like it didn't fall, so I guess my work here is done!" He patted the railing and continued to climb down.

"You get back here, mister!" Lily grabbed him by the shirt. He gave up and climbed back over the railing.

"What were you _really_ doing here?" Miley demanded.

"Well, I, uh…" She didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Were you spying on us?" She crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't call it spying, exactly."

Lilly gasped. "You were! How could you do something like this!" She was furious.

"Listen, I can explain!"

"No. Don't explain! Just go." Miley said angrily. "Come on, Lilly." They went back inside, slamming the glass door shut. Oliver stared down from the balcony with wide eyes.

"Um, Jackson?" he shouted. "A little help here?"

**Hope ya liked it! The next chapter will be the last one. I'm kinda having a writer's block, though, so I might not update for a few days. Keep reviewing!**


	5. Apologies and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters! (HA! YESSSS! The last disclaimer I'll ever have to do for this story! Those things are really annoying. :P )**

The next day, Lilly and Miley completely avoided Oliver, still angry about the previous night. However, they were slowly losing the ability to hold a grudge.

"Lilly, maybe we should forgive him – we can't ignore him forever, right?"

"Hmmm. I don't know." Lilly replied. "Maybe."

Oliver came running towards them and grabbed them both by the shoulders. "Look, I know you're both mad at me, and I don't blame you – but at least give me a chance to explain!"

Miley sighed. "You got one minute. Talk."

"Well, it's just that…you guys were being so secretive around me. I had to find out what would be so top secret that I couldn't know. I thought you didn't trust me or something. I'm really sorry -- I know I should have asked you first." Miley and Lilly exchanged glances.

"Alright, I forgive you, Oliver. I probably would have done the same thing if I were you." She smiled. "But I think Miley has something to tell you. I'll leave you two alone." She nudged Miley.

When Lilly was gone, Oliver cleared his throat nervously.

"This is a little awkward, isn't it?"

Miley looked at the ground apprehensively. "Oliver, you didn't happen to hear what we were talking about right before we found you…did you?"

He saw Miley crossing her fingers hopefully. He wanted so badly to lie and tell her he hadn't.

"Yeah, I heard what Lilly said about me, um, having a crush on you." he admitted. Miley groaned. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked. Her face lit up.

"You mean it's true?" she exclaimed. He nodded shyly. She smiled.

"Okay, I forgive you. Friends?"

He smiled back. "Friends." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" he said. She turned around. "Do you think we could be more than friends?"

She flung her arms around him happily and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, and they walked along the beach, hand-in-hand.

**Awww, how sweet! I felt so guilty because I was getting a bunch of reviews saying, "poor Oliver." I just had to make it a happy ending! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
